Hellebore
by The Goddess' Guardian Wolf
Summary: "Damn light. Such a nuisance when a person is trying to sleep." she mumbled sitting up. Huge mistake. Grumbling Liz brought her legs underneath her and placed her palm to her forehead.  T changed to M for safety precautions.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- It Begins_

Light shone through the open window, burning Liz's closed eyes. Throwing her arm up to cover her eyes, she groaned. Birds sang there greetings from there perch outside the window irritating the waking girl.

"Damn light. Such a nuisance when a person is trying to sleep." she mumbled sitting up. Huge mistake. Grumbling Liz brought her legs underneath her and placed her palm to her forehead. Bright morning light always gave her a migraine.

_ 'Who ever said school had to be as eight in the morning were idiots.' _she though to herself.

After the pain passed, she stood up to arch her back into a comfortable stretch, popping all the vertebrae from top to bottom. Tousling her hair Liz gave a sigh of content before shuffling zombie like toward her bathroom. The door closed with a thud behind her, glimpsing toward the sink, she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. Brown hair lay tousled around her shoulders, while her eyes shown like liquid gold.

"God I look awful first thing in the morning. Whelp, time for a shower." she mused aloud.

Water was turned on to heat up, before long the entire room was filled with steam. Next, her clothes quickly found their place among the growing pile on the floor. Shower curtain _zing_ as it was pulled close to contain the cascading water. Thirty minutes passed before a knock at the door, breaking Liz out of her still half sleeping stupor "Mistress Elizabeth, hurry up or you are going to be late for your first day of school." sounded a female voice from the other side of the door. "Alright, alright Mala I'm almost finished." Liz replied, yelling to be heard over the water. "You have ten minutes before I drag you out myself. No tardiness this year Mistress."

"I heard you." Liz grumbled.

Exactly nine minutes and thirty seconds later the bathroom door opened expelling the fog it held with in. Out walked Liz in a towel and was greet by a woman who looked to be in her early fifties. Gray hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, and eyes of gray shown with tenderness. She wore a dress of a dark purple, it always reminded Liz of the dresses from Gone with the Wind. "Good your on time for that at least. Now get dressed before you catch a cold." the older women said gesturing toward the bed where a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt were laid out.

"By the way how are you feeling this morning, young mistress?" she said with a smile. "I'm feeling fine, Mala. But seriously stop with the young mistress stuff already" Liz said laughingly. "Really mistress, I've been with you since birth and you still have problems saying my name." the maid chuckled. "Mladenka. Say it with me now. Mala-dan-ka. When you call me that I'll stop the young mistress, young mistress."

"Yeah...I'll just stick to calling you Mala." Liz said with an eye-roll.

"Haha, of course dear. Now you best be getting ready for school. Don't want to be late for your first day at a new school." Mladenka said while tidying up the room.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"flopping back on the bed in irritation, "I was hoping you'd forget about the school thing today.'

"Now Mistress Elizabeth that's no way for an alpha of you age to behave. School is very import." Mala scolded.

"I know collecting data for the Searchers and all." she humphed.

"Come now. You've been an alpha since the day you were born. That entails helping and leading your pack the best you can."

"Yea, yea. I get it, so can you leave now so I can get dress like you said."

"Very well but don't forget to mask you essence before you leave this room."

Mala nodded her head as she headed for the door, but stopped short of leaving with her hand on the knob. She turned back to Liz and said with a creepy smile, " If your not down in fifteen I'll be back."

And with her last statement, the maid finally departed.

Liz stood there for a moment in peace with no sounds, but for the still annoying birds outside the window. Turning toward the bed, she decided it was time to get dressed. Looking at the clothes laid out, she decided a change was necessary. Heading back to her closet Liz chose something that would be comfortable yet stylish: green cargo pants, black tank, and black combat boots is what her outfit consisted of, but the the black beanie with red stars is what completed the look. Rushing to the bathroom she checked herself before she checked to see how much time she had left. Two minuets, definitely had to hurry up, no need to make the nice lady angry.

Liz ran down the stairs, making sure to beat the maid. When she saw Mala rounding the corner of the banister, she quickened her pace and leap the final six steps. However, in her haste she almost went head first in the hard wood floor before catching herself on the railing. Plopping down she grasped her chest, breathing in and out slowly. Her heart raced ninety to nothing.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mala raced up the stairs to check on her ward.

"I'm alright,"she gasped "Just a little rush of adrenaline to start the morning."

"Well since your fine here's your pop-tart and keys. You're running behind schedule already, so hurry up and leave so you won't be late. And I will see you after school." Mala tossed the packaged breakfast and keys to Liz, before practically shoving her out the door and waving bye.

All Liz could do was shake her head at the maids actions. Pulling a 180 cause her to have another heart-attack. That car was a dream _come_ true. Today was her birthday.

The blue aston martin V8 vantage S drove so smoothly and handled with ease. The gears slid into place with no trouble.

_'God I love that old maid. I have to than Mala some how for this present.'_ she chuckled.

Pulling into the parking place, Liz jumped out and ran a hand over the sleek surface. She let out a final sigh before locking it and taking a look at her classes for the day:

_ Homeroom- Mr. Graham's_

_ Creative Writing- Ms. Welhiem_

_ Algebra III with Statistics- Mrs. Maness_

_ Organic Chemistry- Ms. Foris_

_ Lunch_

_ Big Ideas-Mr. Shelby_

"Well that doesn't seem like such a rough day." she said absently while striding toward the main building.

_15 minuets Later..._

_'What was I thinking? This place is huge!'_

Wandering down the hallways Liz had no idea where she was or where to go. She glared st the schedule for the millionth time since leaving her car, wishing it came with a map of the school. The tardy bell had rung five minutes ago, after trying not to be late she was any way.

"Fuck." she sighed, hoping there were no teachers around to hear.

Looking at the sound of a throat clearing she saw the group of kids standing by the lockers staring at her. Well the guys stared, the two girls in the group really just glared.

"Hey!" she chuckled embarrassed at being caught "I was wondering if one of you might be able to tell me where Mr. Graham's room is?"

As she approached they all followed her movements as one, each wearing a different look. The two girls wore faces morphed from glaring to disdain and loathing, while the tallest male just seemed cautious. The last two just seemed surprised, Liz thought they weren't going to answer her for a moment till the one with charcoal black hair spoke up.

_'What is with the wolves? They act as if they never get asked questions.'_

"Excuse us. Where are our manners? I'm Renier, but people just call me Ren." he said holding out his hand.

Liz looked at him, giving him a once over. Charcoal black hair, eyes of cloudy skies, and body that no doubt had muscles galore on it. With a flirty smile showing a hint of teeth she shook his hand saying, "I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Liz. So Mr. Graham's room?"

"Right! Just take this hall till you get the second right, then go down that way and it will be the third door on the left."

"Thanks Ren. I've been wandering around here lost for a bit, but hey maybe I'll see you around."

A growl reached her ears as she turned away. The alpha inside Liz rose to the surface in challenge, looking at the lower female, Liz stared at her not backing down in the least, before she remembered she was under cover. Lowering her eyes as if in fear, she backed away, nodding her head to Ren in farewell as she headed toward homeroom.

"Damn gotta recall not to do shit like that around them. Or else they'll kill me in a second." she mumbled.

Sabine seemed suprise that the female before her, looked her in the eye, for a moment she thought she sensed a presence of something else, but the girl turned away in fear a second later. Sabine sneered at the wall, while she waited for the girl to walk away.

Ren watched as he realized that Sabine had taken off more than she could handle from this girl. He also had caught what Sabine had, but he knew it was an alpha. Not only that one who peaked his interest more then Calla. Glancing over at the female called Liz, he saw more then others did. Brown hair that looked only mousy appeared a gleaming golden, and eyes of light brown shined like warm honey. As he was finishing up his once over, the girl, Liz turned back toward Ren and nodded before she left.

"Who was that?" Dax, Ren's second in command, asked.

"I have no idea, but I aim to find out. Especially if she's the new alpha on the block." Ren replied sarcastically to his pack.

_'No need to let them know just yet.' _Ren thought with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Ren why are you interested in a lowly human?" Sabine sneered.

"Because Sabine, she is obviously different then most. " Ren answered easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren decided to do a little digging on the new girl, so he skipped homeroom and headed toward the office. When he opened the door the secretary gave him a questioning look. She wasn't a guardian or a keeper, but she was more open to the unworldly feeling the packs put off. He decided he needed to be suave about this, so the best option he had. Flirting. Ren flashed his most charming smile and leaned on the counter.

"Morning Ms. Talafery. I was wondering if you could help me with a little personal project of mine?" he asks still holding the grin and leaning further over the desk.

The woman's face was mottled red with embarrassment by younger boy's closeness, which caused her voice to stammer a bit, "N-now Mr. Laroche I will help as much as I can, but first you have to tell me what it is you need help with."

"Well there this new girl. Her first name is Elizabeth, but I sadly didn't get her last name. I was wondering if you might be able to tell me so I could possible ask her on a date."

"Student's records are confidential. I can't give out personal information like that, and well you know it." she said giving him a stern look.

"But it's only her last name. What harm could that cause by giving me that?"

"I don't write the rules Mr. Laroche I just enforce them." her eyes going to her computer, thinking the conversation finished.

Deciding it was time to play hard ball, Ren switched on his puppy dog eyes and gave Ms. Talafery an sorrowful look. He then proceeded to play the broken heart game.

"I understand, guess I'll never know true loves sweet kiss." he said turning toward the door head bent forward.

The old secretary glanced at the young man, being unable to resist the boy's downtrodden appearance, the elderly woman's heart melted and gave in.

" One moment Mr. Laroche. I'm sure giving you her last name won't be an apocalyptic event. What did you say her first name was? Elisa?"

Ren hid his grin before looking up to correct the secretary, "Elizabeth. She's our age."

"Ah yes here we are, Elizabeth Ziel, age 18 as of today."

"Anything else you can throw in while you're at it?"

"Thought you just needed her name?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Every bit of information helps."

"One more thing that and that's it. She moved here from Denver, Colorado it says...That's odd. Her information is complete."

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping to gather more while the woman was distracted.

"I mean she doesn't have a guardian, nor any contact information on record." Ms. Talafery spun her chair around to the filing cabinet, before searching though it.

Ren figured he knew enough for now. He headed toward the door throwing a good-bye and thank you over his shoulder.

Ms. Talafery didn't even notice, since she was preoccupied with the folder. Her brow knitted in confusion still.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat in homeroom listening to Mr. Graham groan on and on about different news for the school. After about the first five minutes of it her mind began to drift into other places. Mostly those of the hot male she just met. She pictured him with out his shirt, expecting him to most certainly to have a six pack.<p>

_Dream Ren looked at Liz and crooked his finger for her to come closer. Not wanting to __disappoint her dreams, she glided toward him, stopping about a foot away. Ren not happy with that grabbed her shoulders pulling her closer till there was no space left between them. _

_ "My, my some one impatient."_

_ "I haven't been able to get you or your scent out of my head that's why." he nuzzled her neck and inhaled at the same time, "Mmm...vanilla and citrus combine so well on you."_

_ Liz blushed at his actions, her heart rate increasing, and her body breaking out into a delicious warmth. Needed contact she wrapped her leg around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. _

_ Dream Ren looked down at her face and slowly let his head descend. There lips where centimeters apart now, one more move would connect them. _

_ Raising up on her tip-toes, Liz was about about to break that distance._

_ 'So close. I wonder how he'll taste.' she thought_

_ *__**BRIIINNNG***_

The school bell rang bringing her from her dreams. Shaking her head to clear the delicious daydream from her mind, Liz gather her belongings and headed toward the door.

'Damn that was an hot dream to behaving in class. I wonder what;s wrong with me?'

"Hey new girl." a voice called from behind her.

Liz turned to see a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes walking toward her.

"So what brings you to this small town?" he asked her.

"Yea, hi its nice to meet you. My name is Liz, so glad you introduced yourself." she replied sarcastically.

The boy chuckled, "Sorry about that. Just we don't get many new people up here in the mountains. I'm Wreith SoLik."

"See that's better. To answer your question I heard this was a great school and it's in the middle of no where basically so I can relax from the hussel and bussel of the city."

"I can understand that. So what's your next class?"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Liz began to rummaged for her schedule, before locating it at the bottom. Pulling the now wrinled piece of paper out, she glanced to see her next class before answering with, "Creative Writing with Ms. Welhiem."

"Nice I have that as well. Would you like me to walk with you there?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Sure that would be great! That way I don't get lost like I did trying to find homeroom." she chuckled.

"Then right this way madam." he said sweeping into a low bow.

Laughing out right, while feigning a prim and proper accent said, "Oh kind sir, how gentlemanly of you. Please lead the way."

Wreith looked up with a grin and said, "I think we'll get along marvelously."

The two continued to banter back and for all the way through the halls.

**So review and tell me what ya'll think! Suggestions are appreciated as well as any grammatical errors that you see. Please and thank you.**

**To Lulu5814 thanks for the review and I think I'll stick to Calla being with Shay, but hope you like this chapter just as much.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright everyone take your seats. Yes, even you Ms. Revan." Ms. Welhiem said gesturing toward a girl on top of a desk, "Now I'd like to introduce our new student, Ms. Ziel. I know everyone is curious as to who she is, but talking during my class is still NOT permitted. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Welheim." the entire class chimed.

"Now if you will, Ms. Ziel, take the empty seat next to Mr. SoLik."

Liz walked toward the desk mentioned, she glanced toward Wreith when she finally was seated, and saw him wink at her grinning.

'Lucky me' he mouthed

"Today's assignment is to write a poem or story using this prompt" she grabbed the chalk and began to write on the board.

Rummaging through her bag for a notebook, Liz finds it and sets it on top of the desk. Next she locates her pencil, before flipping the notebook open to a clean page. Liz looks up to write the prompt down, but in front of her stands Ms. Welheim, holding a sheet of paper.

"You won't do this assignment Ms. Hartochi. All new students in my class write a poem or story describing themselves, that will count as your grade for the day, and you will share it before class is finished. Any questions?"

"No Ma'am." I replied.

"Good then get to work." she turn walking back to her desk.

Liz sat for a moment, wondering where to begin. After a moment of concentration her pencil is rushing across paper so fast, it seems it might combust. Her face looks completely lost in another world, and before long she finished. Liz glances at the clock and sees that class is only half over, so to pass time she begins to doodle in her notebook.

Before shes knows it Ms. Welheim is calling her to the front of the class to share. Liz sighs, grabs her paper, and walks to the head of the class. Turning to face the class, shes sees a sea of unfamiliar faces hungry for details about the new face in their midst. Giving herself a shake, Liz raises the paper and begins to read. Tuning everyone else out.

"My Inner Demons

In the steps of demons I follow

hearing their whispers as I walk

calling my name, telling me lies

I wish it was easy to give in

Succumbing to their sweet embrace

loves ones, enemies, and just to spite the world

for all these I ignore their pleas

yet here I sit in darkness

fighting my own inner monsters

who say its so easy to end it all

when I am so close to the edge

I think how simple it would be to listen

just jump off the cliff

into the emptiness below

but I don't, I walk on

in the steps of demons

a soulless shell

with empty eyes

forever trapped in darkness

Till I am nothing but a demon."

The class is silent as she walks back to her seat, and begins shoving her things back into her bag. She can already hear the whispers beginning. Freak. Weirdo. Nutcase. Yet none of it means anything, they wanted to know her well now they do.

"Hey Liz. That was beautiful." Wreith said, his head resting in his folded arms. One eye hidden by his arm.

"Thanks, though I think you're the only one who thinks so." she says flashing a glowing grin.

That look catches Wreith's breath in his chest, and for a moment he's speechless. A moment passes while he tries to think of something, but he is saved when.

***_BRIIINNNNNGGG*_**

"Well that's class. Let's get out of here." he stands up stretching, completely dispersing the awkward air that was hanging around.

"Okie-dokie. Let's go."

Just as they're about go out the door; however, Ms. Welheim calls Liz back.

"Ms. Hartochi about your assignment."

"Yes ma'am about that I can..."

"It was pretty descent work, probably in the better half of the class. Keep up the good work."

Liz was stunned for a second, "Y-yes ma'm"

She ran out the door and almost into Wreith who was waiting for her on the other side.

"So what was that about?"

"Just my paper."

"Let me guess. She thought it was horrible and that you're going to fail her class."

"Actually, no. She thought it was really good."

"Now I'm really impressed. That's a rarity for Ms. Welheim. She never gives compliments."

"Wait So I should get this put on a plaque then?" she giggled at her own joke.

He laughed along with her before replying, " Nah wouldn't go that far. I'd just frame it."

"You gonna pay for the frame then?"

"Hey, that's my lunch money you're trying to steal."

"Well it will go to a good cause."

Wreith was about to respond when...

***_BRIIINNNNNNGGGG*_**

****"SHIIITTT! We're late!" he yells taking off down the hall.

"Not again" she says shaking her head, and following close behind.

Ren sat in his room that night, hunched over a computer, his finger moved rapidly over the keys typing information again and again. Yet, every time the answer was the same, the girl who claimed to be Elizabeth Ziel did not exist. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, she had to be in the system somewhere, no one just appears. Especially not a person of guardian descent.

"Goddammit! Who is she?" he stood suddenly from the desk to begin pacing back and forth across the floor.

"I gotta get close to her, and find out who she really is."

With those words out of his mouth, the ides popped into his head. The quickest way to get close to any girl. Date her. Females the like to have a male on the arm at all time, right?

**Sorry for being so slow in updating. My computer's charging cable decided to die on me, so I've been without a computer for a while.** **But anyways if you like it review and tell me why.**


End file.
